<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fall by Caori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233617">fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caori/pseuds/Caori'>Caori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moirai [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dehumanization, Gen, Kinda, Kinda?, Loss of Identity, not a human thought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caori/pseuds/Caori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peek into somewhere different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moirai [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: time doesn't flow the same in this place. but for simplicity's sake, let's say somewhere in the beginning of arc 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Everything hurts. </em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em> <em> Its chest hurts, the fresh sigil pulsing and burning through its entire vessel. </em></p><p>
  <em> Its back hurts, the searing, agonizing pain coming in waves from the leaking cavities where its wings once sat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It isn’t sure what it’s doing, it just knows it has to put as much distance as it can between it and its pursuers. Its thin, wiry black limbs crawl up the uneven stone frantically as it climbs up, and up, and up... way past where it was supposed to stay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Trespasser. Unworthy. Nobody. Nameless. Wretch.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It hears hisses and snarls, screeches. Hatred, disgust, bloodlust, despair, confusion- it isn’t sure which are his and which aren't, projections mingling and twisting around it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keep going. Keep climbing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Survive… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What had it expected really? That drive to go higher, the only thing it had left, stripped of all sense of self and identity... it all meant nothing in the end. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It stands on the Summit, at the edge of the jagged cliff. The Sun's harsh rays almost burning him to a crisp, far from the comforting warmth it'd once imagined. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Had it imagined it? Had it once had a Name, or had it been a cruel delusion, making it think things could ever get better? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> No. It all meant nothing. This world was broken, decaying from the second it'd come into existence. Just like </em> <b> <em>it</em></b><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It gazes into the Smog below, the drop so high it can’t make out the bottom, if there even is one. Nothing has ever come back from it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Clicks and hisses. It turns around, long limbs twisting and tensing- they've caught up to it. Closing in on it, eager to rip and tear, just for a measly chance to go just a little higher in that prison. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s all so meaningless. It almost feels bad for them...but not bad enough to let them touch it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Its multiple eyes squint as it stands tall, raising its arms towards the Sun- for some a praise, for others a mockery. It smiles without a mouth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it lets itself fall backwards, gravity-like force dragging him down, down, down into the black Smog and further. It closes its eyes in relieved acceptance, feeling its vessel being chipped at by the void, slowly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Another Nameless has fallen. totalRealmEntropy variable increases by ten to the negative seven power percent.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now. that boy. this boi. oh he's my pride and joy. you'll see. at some point. gotta be assed to write the chapter in which he's properly introduced first though.<br/>the problem with me is that i have pages and pages of backstory and lore for my characters and worlds, but very little of it is currently used/explained in the chapters proper. and when i try to, it feels like cramming things in. </p><p>i don't want to write a book here. i just want to write the parts of it that inspire me. but then the peeps who bother to read end up with like 5% of the actual content.</p><p>so i could go on like this. or maybe i could make a separate work to post the character sheets, backstories and the laws/lore of my universe. idk.</p><p>writing's hard slsdkjvdkvlsh</p><p>also! because i am an idiot and forgot, here's a marsie from Crash, made by @cyanacity on twitter!<br/>(all the art i post in this series are commissioned works. properly credit and tip your artists, people.)<br/></p><p>he just wanted to vibe with his birds smh my head</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>